


If something chases you...run!

by LadyofSherrinford



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSherrinford/pseuds/LadyofSherrinford
Summary: I'm super inspired by Takara Pheonix and I love all her stories. Unfortunately, I'm not nearly as creative as she is. Still, I love putting characters into other movies and playing with the plot so here's my best effort at bringing Percy Jackson to Jurassic World.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico looked in the mirror assessing his reflection and straightening his tie. His father Hades had put him in charge of asset control and park ratings. His father hadn’t trusted anyone since Bianca and he was determined not to let his father down. 

A loud ring filled the air and Nico dug out his phone. Speak of the devil. He answered the phone “Father.”

“Nico, How’s the park?”

“I’ve only just got here, I doubt even I could mess it up that quickly.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Right. I’ve got a meeting this morning, about our new asset.”

“Yes, that’s what I called about. Poseidon sent his boy in as well, I want you to meet with him, get his opinion on the new asset. Play nice.” 

Nico sighed. Poseidon and Hades were coowners of the park and they hated each other. It was surprising that the park turned out as well as it had. He’d never met Perseus Jackson but his father talked all the time about how irritating he and his father were so Nico could only imagine. 

“Anything else?” He asked as he walked through the halls toward the meeting room 

“Don’t forget you’re sister Hazel and her two friends will be at the park today, make sure they receive only the best.”

“Of course, I have to go, father.” Nico didn’t wait for his father to answer neither of them was very good at being familial. 

The elevator dinged open and Nico turned his frown into a smile. It wasn’t difficult to charm the sponsors. And he walked into headquarters, as he used to call it as a child, with his head held high. “Any incidents.” 

Jason an easy going man with blonde hair turned around and smiled at him before naming off a few hiccups of the day, nothing groundbreaking. 

“Anything with the assets?” He specified. 

“We have a packy roaming outside its zone. It’s already been sedated and prepped for transport.” Annabeth supplied, now she was someone Nico could count on. 

“Good, let's get it back up and running as soon as possible,” Nico said 

“Sometimes I think you forget that these are actual animals.” Jason raised an eyebrow at Nico who scowled in return. Jason was good for him, he pushed at Nico, he never rolled over just because Hades Happened to be Nico’s father, it was the only reason he put up with the blond. 

“Just get back to work.” 

Jason held up both his hands in surrender and swirled his chair around. Nico sighed he checked his watch and cursed. 

“I need to go meet my sister and then Perseus. Keep me updated on things while I’m gone.”

“Perseus… as in Jackson… as in Poseidon’s son?” Jason asked 

“Yes, Father is trying to get into Poseidon’s good books and he thinks he can do it if me and Perseus become friends.” Nico rolled his eyes as if the very idea of he and Percy actually liking each other was ludicrous, which it was. 

“He’s not that bad.” Annabeth shook her head at the two boys “A bit of a seaweed brain, but his hearts in the right place, and he’s really good with the raptors.”

“You’re biased, you two used to date.”

“And we broke up and yet I’m still telling you he’s a good guy, that has to say something for his character.”

“We’ll see,” Nico grumbled 

 

“I should warn you, he won’t like being shmoozed,” Annabeth called out but Nico was already gone. “I’d give anything to see that meeting go down.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hazel this is so awesome, I can’t believe this!” Leo was jumping up and down with excitement his dark curls fluttering in the wind as he watched the island getting closer. Frank and Hazel watched their boyfriend with amusement and fondness. 

“He’s so adorable.” Hazel grinned and Frank nodded one arm securely around Hazel’s slim waist. 

“I’m surprised you're dad let you bring us.” 

“I told him already that you two are apart of my life whether he likes it or not, and his new wife Persephone loves me so there’s that too.” Hazel grinned. 

Leo situated himself on Hazel’s other side still looking thrilled “I’ve always wanted to come here, I can’t believe you're dad owns it.”

“Co owns it, the other owner is Poseidon Jackson, though neither of them will be here this weekend. You’ll both get to meet my older brother Nico though.”

“Do you think he’ll like us?” Leo asked suddenly looking nervous. Meeting Hades was awful and he didn’t really think he could handle another encounter like that. 

Hazel sighed “It’s hard to say, Nico is sweet but distant, I haven’t seen him in a long time.” She seemed just as Nervous and Frank hugged her tightly 

“Hey It’ll all work out, and this weekend is going to be fun, just the three of us.” His voice was sultry and suggestive. Hazel giggled. 

“And we get to see a bunch of kickass dinosaurs!” Leo was oblivious to his two lovers and they looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but they wouldn’t change Leo for the world it was his innocence that had attracted them to him in the first place. 

“Leo slow down.” Hazel had to remind her boyfriend to breath and the boy looked at her sheepishly but smiled just the same. 

“Sorry, it’s just I’m so excited I can barely breathe. My brother can’t meet with us for another hour so we have to wait anyway.”

“An hour?” Leo pouted

“Don’t worry I know what we can do for an hour.” Hazel pulled Leo closer to her and the latino blushed. Frank scooped them up and deposited them on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blue eyes up. Delta…” Percy warned the raptor. She growled back at him and Percy snapped back “Delta! Don’t give me that shit.” He clicked a few times in warning. “Echo, Charlie… good.” Percy moved and the raptors followed him. Not many would choose a job like this but Percy had always had a way with animals and when he’d graduated with a biology and zoology degree his father had hired him straight away. 

The corporate CEO had been a bit worried at first when Percy had chosen to work with the raptors of all the creatures on the island, but Percy constantly reassured him that he was safe. He loved his animals, he loved his animals he wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

Percy gave them their rewards and sent them on their way with a sigh. “That was the best run we’ve had in a while.” Percy grinned brightly. Grover one of his coworkers nodded 

“They’ve been unusually antsy for the past few weeks.” 

“They can sense things that we can’t, hopefully, its passed now. I like seeing them more clam.” Percy had been worried but they seemed to have calmed down a bit, he was just glad today was a good day. 

“Only you would call Raptors calm.” Grover shook his head.

“Perseus, I didn’t think you could do it, but damn, you’ve got them eating out of you're palm.” A loud obnoxious voice yelled out to him and Percy groaned he turned around with a slightly forced smile. 

“Ares. I wish I could say it was nice to see you.” 

“Oh come on cousin, no need to be like that. I’m just trying to do business.” Ares was a big badass looking biker dude and Percy’s older cousin, not that they’d ever seen each other as family. Ares was only treating him nicely because he had something he wanted. 

“We don’t want your business,” Percy told him pushing past the man. “These creatures are animals, they aren’t machines.”

“Exactly, they are better than machines.” 

“I said no.”

“Well that’s not up to you now is it?” 

“My dad would never agree to this,” Percy said. 

“Please, your dad isn’t the saint you believe he is, Do you think he’s honestly just in this business to provide ‘family fun times.’” Ares rolled his eyes. “He and Hades, they’ve given us back the most affective killing machines and they don’t expect us to use them, except to scare kids, that’s bullshit.”

“How long have you been preparing this speech?” 

“Since Raptor training actually became a believable concept.” 

“The raptors can’t be controlled the way you think they can, you don’t learn anything about these animals except what you want to.” Percy snapped at the man. 

“Imagine what we could do with them, they’d be a million times more effective than machines.”

“Yeah except machines won’t eat people if you forget to feed them.” Percy locked the man out trying to ignore his bizarre ideas. 

“What happens if they decide they don’t want to follow your orders?” Grover asked Ares made him nervous and he was higher up in rank than he was, but he knew Percy would never let Ares get him fired. 

“So we terminate those who don’t follow orders.” 

“Percy scoffed turning around “Dear god, do you even hear yourself when you talk. You want to gain their trust and yet turn around and shoot them when they don’t listen that’s not how this works, their not mindless creatures, their smart, smarter than you.” Percy snapped “You can’t control them Ares, you have to form a relationship with them, respect them, and I don’t think you're capable of that.” 

“That’s why we have people like you.” Ares shot back and Percy shook his head. “You can refuse all you want but you can’t stop progress, it’ll continue whether you're on board or not.” 

“I hope progress bites you're face off one day.” Percy didn’t really mean that. Ok maybe he did a little bit, but Ares always did manage to rub him the wrong way. 

There was a sudden cry from behind him and Percy turned around watching as a boy tried to coral a loose pig. He saw it happen in slow motion as the new kid was pulled into the arena. Percy cursed he ran toward the cage and pushed the button. 

“Percy no!” Grover shoved Ares aside too scared for Percy to be scared of Ares. 

Percy grabbed the new kid hauling him behind him and putting out his hand stopping the raptors. There were trank guns aimed at his animals and he yelled at them. 

“Don’t shoot, hold you're fire, do not fire. If you put 12 amps in them they will never trust me again.” He said not taking his eyes off his raptors. Grover was inside, he stopped the gate and pulled the trainee into the safe zone watching Percy with worry in his eyes as the raptors snapped at him. 

“Blue, stand down.” The raptor snapped at him “Stand down. Delta I see you, back up!” they crouched down and Percy backed up toward the gate slowly “Hey what did I just say.” H e looked between the three raptors “Grover, close the gate.”

“Are you crazy!” 

“Trust me, close the gate,” Percy ordered and Grover hesitated for only a moment before slamming his hand on the button hoping to god that he wasn’t going to have to call and tell Poseidon that his favorite son was eaten by raptors. 

Percy eased backward watching the gate close in his peripheral vision. And then he moved rolling under the gate just as it closed he felt the raptors hit the cage and let out a small sigh of relief. Grover helped Percy stand and his knees felt wobbly. 

Percy looked down at the trainee. “You’re the new guy right?”

“Yeah.” The boy nodded 

“Ever wonder why there was a job opening.” He wanted to yell at the boy but he figured nearly getting eaten by raptors was lesson enough. “Never turn you back to the cage.” He warned and left Grover patted him on the back half laughing. 

“Never scare me like that again.” 

Percy smiled at Grover and looked over to see Ares smiling at him and Percy did not like how happy the man looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazels hair was still slightly ruffled when they finally entered the park. Frank had a hold of both her and Leo using his height to help guide them through the throng of people. “Nico!” Hazel spotted her brother easily in his dark Armani suit. She waved happily jumping onto the older man and hugging him tightly. 

“You’re so tall now.” Hazel grinned and Nico blushed. 

“Well, it’s been what 2 years since you’ve seen me?”

Hazel frowned “five actually.” Her sad tone made Nico flinch but he kept his composure. Leo squeezed her hand and she brightened up “These are my boyfriends Frank, and Leo.”

“Boyfriends?”

“Didn’t father tell you?”

“He said you were bringing friends,” Nico said eyeing up Leo and Frank. Hazel groaned shaking her head. 

“He’s just being stubborn, and I don’t want the same treatment from you, I love them and that’s that,” Hazel said glaring at Nico and daring him to say anything. Nico was not stupid enough to test her. She smiled again “So where are we going to go first.”

“Right, actually change of plans. I’ve got you these.” He handed them each blue wristbands. “They will get you on all the rides without having to wait in line and you won’t have to pay for food.”

“You’re not coming with us.”

“Sorry, I would, but father has me meeting up with someone today and I just can’t, but tomorrow Hazel, I promise tomorrow.” 

Hazel nodded “Right sure.”

“Just think of it like this, today you get to have a fun date with you're. Umm… boyfriends. And tomorrow you can hang out with you're brother win-win.” 

Hazel nodded she hugged him again and Nico let her his shoulders tense as he patted her back awkwardly before excusing himself. 

Hazel watched him go and Frank held her close “If he doesn’t hold up his end of the deal tomorrow I can always punch him for you.” 

“Or I can just punch him myself.” Hazel grinned and Frank laughed 

“That’s my girl.” 

“Alright” Leo cut in “Where to first? Let’s make this the best date we’ve ever had!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico pulled up tot the little house and looked around curiously. He’d never met Percy before and wasn’t quite sure what to expect. “Perseus Jackson?” He called out wondering if he was even around and hoping he wouldn’t have to waste time looking for the guy. 

“Just Percy.” Nico spun around. His breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the man before him and damn if Nico didn’t gulp a little. Percy was gorgeous, he was a couple inches shorter than Nico and slimmer with lean muscles and a nice even tan from working out in the central American heat. His skin was glistening with sweat the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his black hair looked wind swept. 

“What?” He couldn’t even recall what the man had just said as he looked at him hungrily.

“My name.” Percy tilted his head “You can just call me Percy, not Perseus. I take it you're Nico?” 

Nico shook himself trying not to stare as a droplet of sweat ran down the very inviting collar bone. “Yes. Nico Di Angelo, pleasure to meet you, Percy.” 

“Right, let’s not mince words, I know you're only here because you're father wants us to get along, I got the same special from mine too.” He said bluntly crossing his arms. His attitude took Nico a bit by surprise and it shocked him out of his fantasies. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes well, despite that, I’m glad we’ve finally met”

“Sure, what do you want.” Percy couldn’t deny Nico Di Angelo was not what he expected and he looked really nice in his suit but he just wasn’t the type to fall over and play nice because some guy happened to be super hot. He knew what Nico wanted, he wanted to make sure Poseidon was happy and Percy was just a means to an end. Things like that had never sat well with Percy it’s why he was down here training the raptors while his older brother handled the business side of things with their father. If Hades wanted to schmooze someone he should have sent Nico to see Triton. 

Nico bit his tongue holding back his annoyance, he was trying to be amicable and this boy was making things unnecessarily difficult. “We have an attraction.”

“I don’t know about that, I’ve just met you after all.” Percy jabbed sarcastically. 

“I’m talking about the dinosaurs.” Percy could already see Nico began to get annoyed and wondered how much he’d have to push to see the corporate man lose it. “A new species we’ve made.” Nico continued 

Now that caught Percy’s attention “You just went and made a new dinosaur?” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of what we do here.” Nico shot back he took a breath “Look the exhibit opens to the public in three weeks, and my father would like me to consult with you.”

Percy looked him up and down “Do you want to consult here or in my bungalow.” He whispered the last bit teasingly and Nico sighed inwardly but decided fine if Percy wanted to play Nico could play. He grabbed Percy’s hips and pulled him closer, Percy looked startled and Nico grinned. 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

Percy pushed him away and glared. “Very funny.”

“I thought so. Now then are you ready to listen.” Percy rolled his eyes but gestured for Nico to continue. “We’d like you to check the paddock for vulnerabilities.”

“Sure you're not just trying to get me eaten?”

“I am at least trying to be civil here.”

“No, you're trying to get to my father through me.” Percy corrected him 

“Look this isn’t about us, it’s about the asset and park safety so will you just get your ass in the car.”

“Fine.” Percy started toward the vehicle but Nico stopped him. “What I thought you wanted me in the car.”

Nico closed his eyes trying not to imagine that, did everything out of this boys mouth have to be an innuendo. “You might want to change your shirt, the animals are very sensitive to smell.”

“Wow, nice way of telling me I stink.” Percy rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. Nico gulped and turned around quickly 

“I’ll be waiting in the car.” He said hurriedly. Gods this boy was going to be the death of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo grinned yelling out and clapping wildly. His dark curls were soaked plastered onto his face and he turned to smile at Hazel and frank only to blush darkly. Their clothes were sticking to them and of course Hazel was wearing a white shirt. Her coca skin glistened in the sun. He shrugged off his zip up hoodie handing it to her. 

Hazel looked confused until he gestured to her shirt and she looked down and blushed “Oh! Thanks, Leo.” She took the shirt from him and hugged her boyfriend dropping a kiss on his lips quickly. 

“Now I see why you wanted to sit in the splash zone.” Hazel teased. Both Frank and Leo sputtered their protests making her laugh louder.

“Where to next?” Frank asked them trying to cool down his blush. Leo hooked and arm through Hazel’s and grabbed Franks hand Leading them onward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico was still talking about park ratings as they pulled up to the paddock and damn the thing was huge and they seemed to still be building. “What do you have locked in there?” He wondered quietly to himself. 

“Corporate thought genetic modification would up the wow factor.” Nico continued the last bit making Percy snap back into their conversation. 

“Their dinosaurs wow enough.” Percy interrupted Nico looked back at him and Percy looked up from his ass Pretending that he hadn’t just been checking the Italian out. 

“Not according to our focus groups.” 

“You sound like my brother. I don’t really care much about sponsors or ratings or focus groups, just tell me what is inside here.”

Nico sighed pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment “Its called the indominous rex.”

Percy laughed “The indominous rex?”

“We needed something scary but easy to pronounce.” 

Percy shook his head “Ok. What’s this thing made of?” He asked peering through the glass. 

“The base genome is a t rex and the rest is… classified.”

“You made a new dinosaur and you don’t even know what it is?” Percy looked at him incredulously. 

“The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public.”

“That’s it no questions asked. What happens if this thing gets out.”

“That would be impossible.” Nico shook his head “We’re very careful and in the years that this parks been open we’ve never had that happen.”

“You’ve never genetically engineered a nee dinosaur before either.” Percy pointed out and Nico chose to ignore him. 

“Can we drop a steer please?”

Pery decided to drop it and changed the subject “How long has the animal been in here?”

“All its life.”

“It’s never seen anything outside of these walls.”

“Well we can’t exactly walk it.” 

“And you feed it with that.”

Nico was really getting tired of Percy’s attitude “Is there a problem, Persues?” 

Percy shot him a scathing look at the use of his full name “Animals raised in isolation aren’t always the most functional.” Percy told him seriously. 

“You're raptors are born in captivity.” 

“With siblings, they learn social skills, and I imprint on them when there born.” Percy supplied “Thiers trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane, at least she knows that means food.” 

“So she needs a friend, we should schedule play dates.” Nico rolled his eyes.   
“Probably not a good idea. I’m not joking Nico this is serious, You’ve engineered a new dinosaur, this is playing with things you don’t understand.” 

“We’ve never had a problem with assets before, and we’re not about to start now,” Nico reassured the man.

“You do realize that these ‘assets’ are alive right?”

“Of course I know their alive.” Nico shot back he looked out of the glass and they stood in silence for a moment before Nico began to grow impatient. “Where is she?”

“Is it in the basement? Is there an underground rec room?” 

“Now who;s not taking this seriously.” Nico retorted as he began typing away on a computer pad. “It was just here, we were just here.” 

Alarms after alarm went off signaling no thermal detection of the dinosaur was found. Each negative made Nico’s heart drop more and more. 

Percy was at the other side of the room looking out “Oh shit” He cursed Nico continued to watch the monitors but there was nothing. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” The guard on duty frowned “These doors haven’t opened in weeks.” 

“Have those claw marks always been there,” Percy called out. Nico looked out the window where he was pointing. 

“You think it…” Nico paused feeling sick “Oh god.” His father was going to kill him. That was the first thought in his mind the next was that his father might not have the chance if this dinosaur got to him first. Nico shook his head calming himself he was not going to panic. “She has an implant in her back I can track it from the control room.” Nico was already running out the door. Percy was still in shock as he looked out into the empty paddock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Nico drove quickly “We have an asset out of containment, this is not a drill.” he yelled into the phone. Jason picked up his call. 

“Hey Nico how’s the schmoozing going.”

“I don’t have time for this Jason I need you to get me coordinates on the indomnious.” 

Jason looked over at Annabeth and began typing. “Doing it right now.” he typed quickly and then stopped confused “Nico calm down, it’s in the cage.”

“What no, I was just there.” Nico half yelled.

“Look I’m telling you she’s in the cage.” Jason assured him and Nico’s shoulders eased slightly the tension melting out of them

“Maybe we had a computer malfunction.” 

Annabeth hit Jason pointing toward the camera footage. “Wait a second… what...”

“What?” Nico asked frantically 

“There are people in there.” Jason told him and Nico froze. 

“Get them out of there now.” Nico whispered “NOW” He yeled when he didn’t get a response. 

Annabeth quickly got online “Paddock 11 this is control you need to evacuate the paddock.” She tried wtching the camera’s fear in her voice. 

Nico could only grip tightly onto the phone as he drove praying that Percy wasn’t one of the men in the cage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy ran a hand down the wall. 

“That wall is 40 feet high, Do you really think she climbed out?” 

“Depends.” Percy crossed his arms thinking 

“Depends on what?”

“What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab.” He looked up at the wall again trying not to panic himself, his thoughts going wild trying to figure out what he should be looking for. His zoology degree didn’t exactly prepare for instances like this and it wasn’t like he was dealing with his raptors, this was new and unknown. 

The guards radio next to him cakcled and Percy looked over trying to hear but being unable to make out any words. He looked around.

“Hey what’s the problem?”

“It’s… cage… with you…” 

Percy didn’t need to hear more he cursed already moving. “Go!” He ran but whatever the hell that thing was was smart and it knew exactly where they were headed. Percy stopped and turned around running the other way. One of the guards had beat him to it and he could see the door opening, a 40 foot tall gap. He ran for it even as he heard the other guy scream behind him. The crunch of bones followed him.

The door in front of him started to close and as much as Percy understood why that did not mean he wanted to get killed. He ran faster the shake of the ground and he could almost feel its hot breath on the back of his neck. Percy eased through the gap nearly tripping but he didn’t stop running until he had slid underneath the crane. 

He could hear the concrete grate being ripped open and the loud steps of the donosaur. He looked left and saw one of the guards sititng in front of a truck. Percy could do nothing but watch as the indominous rex devoured him. He acted quickly, remebering Nico telling him about it’s sensitive nose, pulling out his knife and cutting into the gas line spraying himself with the foul fluid before holding absolutely still. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he heard it sniff at the crane and he held his breath. 

It moved on, walking into the trees.

Percy let himself breathe again and just layed there unable to get him body to work. That was two scares in one day and he was sure there would be more before the day was over. He needed to get to the control room, Nico had some serious explaining to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico madeit back to the control room and everyone was silent some of the workers were just staring at the screen. He’d already been filled on the situation and was trying not to panic. He took a deep breath. 

“Everyone remain calm.” He didn’t know if he was trying to tell them that or himself. He walked forward Jason and Annabeth were looking at him with worry clear in their eyes. “The implant will shock it if it get’s too close to a perimeter fence.” He reminded tham staring at the screen the red tracker was movning quickly. 

“Should we put out a park wide alert?” Annabeth seemed unsure. 

“Maybe we should contact your father?” Jason suggested.

Nico contemplated his options and nodded at Jason. The blonde man began typing and a small screen came up in the corner calling Hades Di Angelo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo, Hazel, and Frank showed off their blue wristbands and the employee’s at the park nodded letting them skip ahead. Leo shrunk into Frank’s side as a few angry turrists yelled at them. 

“Ignore them, they're just jealous they don’t have a badass girlfriend.”

“So all you car about is my money and free park pass.” Hazel teased. 

“As if, you forgot that we were in love with you long before we found about your father. Besides theres so much more about you to love than you're family.”

“Yeah that’s the last reason we love you, you're family is terrifying.” 

Hazel laughed. 

A gryosphere pulled up and the eployee’s escorted Hazel and her boys into the circle. Leo sat in back leaning over the front seats and smiling at the two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t think I don’t know what you're trying to do asking for Percy’s help it’s not going to work.” Poseidon had gotten wind of Hades’s little plan and was not pleased about the ceo trying to use his son against him. 

“Oh please, you’re being dramaitc.” Hades rolled his eyes. His laptop began to ring signalling a cideo message. “And here’s my son now, who knows maybe he and you're son are getting along well.” 

Poseidon all bit growled at him. 

Hades moved the call to his TV so Poseidon could see it to and answered. His son looked pale and Hades immediately sat up straighter. “What’s happened?”

“Father. We have an asset out of containment. The indominous rex. It’s being handled.” Bic added quickly “I’m sending out asset control as we speak.” 

Poseidon groaned “See I knew this would happen. With you and your grand plans for new dinosaurs.” 

“You weren’t exactly objecting if I recall, besides you heard him it’s being handled. The very existance of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality.” Hades said trying to calm his son down. It was unfortunate that this had to happen now with Poseidon present but despite popular belief Hades did actually have faith in Nico. His son was more than capable. 

Jason snorted “Maybe you should put that in the brochure, eventually one of these animals will escape and eat you.” 

The blonde woman beside him hit Jason over the head and Jason winced but shut his mouth. 

“That Paddock is four miles from the nearest attraction. ACU can handle this, no one else is going to get…” Annabeth rattled off pausing at the end with a wince Jason however didn’t seem to mind finishing her sentance. 

“Eaten.” It earned him another smack.

It was then that Poseidon started to look around. 

“Where’s Percy?” No one answered him and he glared at them “Where is my son?” 

“He’s fine.” Nico started quickly “He’s umm…” There was a commotion behind him, it was Percy. “Right there.” 

“What the hell happened out there?” Percy questioned fighting his way into the room past the security guards. “There are thermal camera’s all over that paddock. She did not just disappear.” 

Poseidon and Hades watched Percy had not yet noticed them to concentrated on Nico. 

Nico did not want to have this converstaion with his father present but it looked like he didn’t have a choice. “It must have been some sort of technical malfunction.” He said and Percy shook his head. 

“Were you bnot watching, She marked up that wall as a distraction. Sh ewanted us to think she escaped.” 

Nico turned away from the screens to face Percy “We are talking about an animal here.”

“A highly intelligent animal.”

“400 meters to the beacon.” Annabeth spoke up. 

“Hi Percy nice to meet you my names Jason. Sorry about you almost being eaten.” Jason smiled. 

Percy hardly glanced at Jason too busy looking toward the screen. “Dad?”

Poseidon waved relieved his son was alive. 

Nico pushed Percy out of the way. “Dad Can you see what I am right now.” 

Hades had connected their computers and nodded as he watched the live feed from the ACU unit.

“You’re going after her with nonlethals?” He questioned. 

“Percy” Poseidon sighed “We have 36 million dollars invested in that asset. We can’t just kill it.” 

Percy looked at his father incrediously. “Those men are going to die. You need to call this mission off right now.”

“200 meters.” Jason called out

“Call it off!”

“You are not in control!” Nico finally shouted at Percy who glared back 

“And you think you are?”

“Shut up both of you, they’re at the trackers location.” Annabeth shut them both up. 

They watched the men get closer one of them spotted a peice of skin and picked it up. A blinking signal was embedded in the skin. 

“What is that?” Poseidon asked 

“It’s implant, it clawed it out.” Percy answered 

“How would it know to do that?” Nico asked alarmed 

“Because it remembered wher you put it in.” Percy stated. Nico looked over at His father on the screen eyes wide. 

They could do nothing but watch as man after man was killed after she revealed herself. 

Hades and Poseidon stared on in horror and looked at eachother. They knew it then, it was the end. 

“You need to evacuate the island.” Poseidon whispered 

“We’d never reopen.” Nico looked a little lost. 

“You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity, she is seeing all of this for the first time.” Percy spoke “She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves”

“You think the animal is contemplating it’s own existence?” Hades asked. Percy looked at Hades and his own father 

“She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I’m not sure you want her to figure that out.” Percy turned back to Nico “Asset control can use live ammunition in an emergency stiuation you have an m134 in your amory put it on a chopper and smoke this thing.”

“We have families here, we can’t just turn this park into a war zone.” Nico argued 

“You already have.” 

“Persues if you're not going to help theres no use in ou being here.” Percy glared at Nico and Stormed out but he turned back and looked at Nico and the others “I would have a word with your people in the lab, that ‘thing’ is no dinosaur.” 

Nico watched Percy go and turned back to his father “I’m going to close everything north of the resort. This is a phase one real world, bring everyone in.” Hades nodded then paused 

“What about your sister?” 

Nico’s eyes widened. “I’ll contact her right now.” He pulled out his cell. 

Jason looked at Hades and Posiedon “Do you want to stay on the line?”

“Don’t you dare hang up Jason. My son is on that Island, I want to know what is happening when it happens.” Poseidon looked pale as he sat beside Hades. And Jason nodded he looked over at annabeth who was still alerting the park of the shut down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is so cool.” Leo stared up at the stegasaurous and brochiosarus in awe. “They're beautiful.”

“I’m sure if I asked my father could get you a job here.” Hazel smiled. Leo shook his head. 

“No, I’m better with machines than living beings.” 

Before either of them could respond the video console shut off and a female voice spoke “All rides are now closed. “Please exit the rides and return to the resort.” 

Leo pouted “Man that sucks.” 

Hazel just couldn’t bare seeing Leo looks so bummed and she smiled “Come on my father owns the park. I’m sure it would be alright to stay out for a bit longer.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Leo sounded concerned. 

“No worries, besides my brother owes me, he practically ignored me for 5 years.” 

Frank grinned “So let's get some payback. He pointed at an open gate. How bout some off roading.” 

Leo let out a whoop of joy and Hazel manouvered the vehichle toward the gate. Her phone vibrated and She handed the controls over to Leo and Frank. 

“Hello.” Hazel answered innocently like they weren’t just planning on breaking the rules. 

“Hazel!” Nico cut out for a second and Hazel frowned 

“Sorry Nics I can’t hear you, we’re in the Gyrosphere. Hello? Hello?” Hazel shrugged hanging up the phone. “No reception out here. I’ll call him back when were out.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico cursed at his phone. “Jason!” He yelled running back into the room. “Are there any Gyroshperes still out.”

“No… oh wait yes, yeah there’s one still out in the valley.” 

Nico cursed again. 

“Son what’s going on” Hades questioned but Nico didn’t answer he was already on the phone 

“I need a team out in the valley for a search and rescue.” Nico waited his unease increasing “No I need you to make this your top priority.” He waited listening to whomever was on the other line before slamming down the phone. “Fine I’ll do it myself.”

“What is happening?” Hades asked once more. 

“Hazel and her friends are still out in the valley, I’m going to go get them.” 

“You’re going out there?” Jason asked incrediously “That’s closest to where the indominous rex was last seen.” 

“My sister is out there and no one else seems to be able to do it, so yes.” Nico nodded 

“You can’t go alone.” Annabeth tried to reason. “Just wait for a search team.” 

Nico was staring at the camera feed “Fine I won’t go alone, I’ll take Percy.” And Nico was out the door before anyone could protest. 

“What did he mean he’ll take Percy, if my son get’s hurt because of this…”

“You’re son isn’t the only one on that island.” Hades argued 

“Both of you seriously you're children are in danger, if they get hurt its on both of you, end of argument.” Annabeth scolded the two of them before getting back to work. Jason stared at her in awe. 

Nico grabbed Percy by the arm getting his attention. “I need your help, my sister is out in the valley, please if anything happens to her.” Nico pleaded. 

Percy had never seen Nico look so desperate. “Ok” he nodded. “How old?”

“Umm She’s umm… she’s like high school age? Her boyfriends are the same age.” 

“You don’t know how old your sister is?” Percy questioned. 

“It's complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!! :) your words mean the world to me!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Maybe this was a bad idea, what if we get lost out here.” Frank fretted. He was always the worrier. 

“Don’t worry I’ve been keeping track of where we’ve been I know the way back.” Leo eased his mind. 

“There has to be something good out here.” Hazel hummed “There! Look four whatever they are.” 

Frank smiled “Happy, we should head back now.” 

“Stop worrying Frank.” 

“There are actually five dinosaurs.” 

Hazel looked back at Leo “What?” 

Leo pointed them out “1..2..3..4.. And 5” 

The fifth was just a reflection. Hazel and Frank looked backwards. The endminous rex let out a roar and Hazel screamed. They tried to move forward but the dinosaur kicked the gyrosphere sending it spinning out of control. The three teenagers within let out screams. 

“Give me the controls.” Leo cried out as they stopped. Frank was too busy panicking and sent them straight into a ? tail. It slammed them back and they flipped upside down. 

The three of them could only watch as the endominous rex delivered the final blow snapping its neck. 

Hazel flinched. Suddenly there was a loud buzz. Hazel looked up to see her phone just over her head. She reached out for it, trying desperately to grab it. 

“Hazel.” Leo whispered. Hazel looked over at him and noticed thathe was not looking at her. She turned her gaze and froze. One big red eye regarded them. It tried to turn the ball over. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Hazel pleaded and Frank grabbed her hand. 

“Its ok its ok.” 

Leo was just frozen. Finally the endominous manged to get them turned around and they stared at it. The creature lifted its claw and slammed it into the ball it crashed through the glass It peered in at them for a second before opening its mouth and trying to bite down on the ball. 

They all screamed. It s teetch crunched through the glass and it lifted the ball off the ground smashing it down once and then twice. 

Leo looked around frantically and noticed the hole beneath them. “Frank unclick you're seatbelts.”

“Why!” 

“Just do it!” Frank grabbed Hazel’s seat belt while leo did the same with his. The dinosaur lifted the ball agian. 

“Now!” The unclicked them and fell to the damp leaf covered soil below. The ball came crashing down on them again. But they were ready this time scrambling to their feet as it lifted and running. 

The endominous rex smashed the rest of the gyrosphere and roared before chasing after it’s prey. 

They continued to run until they hit a ledge Hazel paused looking at the water below. “I can’t swim.” She shook her head. The endominous was catching up . Frank took her hand toghtly in his and Leo’s in the other. 

“I can, now jump.” 

Hazel looked back and nodded the three of them jumped. Frank kept his hold on Leo and Hazel keeping them under the surface until Hazel could no longer hold her breath. They surfaced gasping for air. The monster was gone. 

Frank pulled them up out of the water and onto the muddy shore. 

“We’re alive. I can’t believe we’re alive.” Leo gasped out. 

Hazel hugged tightly onto Leo and Frank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look when I was a kid, my sister Bianca died in an accident.” Nico told percy as they drove. “It wasn’t easy to deal with. I was only 10 years old. And then when Hazel was born and she was so beautiful and sweet and I was scared. What if I got attatched to her too and what if something happend.”

“You can’t live you're life on what if’s” Percy told him. “Something could happen to her today and you never got the chance to know her.”

“Great, that’s real helpful.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sure their fine, and we’re going to find them. I’m just saying you can’t keep everyone at a distance, that’s not really living.” Percy explained He suddenly slammed on his breaks. 

“What?” Nico looked startled. Percy just shook his head jumping out of the car. 

“Stay here.” 

“Hell with that.” Nico got out of the car, Percy looked at him and Nico looked back daring him to say something. Percy looked away frist and Nico continued to follow him. He stopped short at what he saw. Percy kept going until he was kneeling at the creatures head. 

It was a bronchiosaur and it was dying slowly and painfully. Percy soothed it softly running a comforting hand down its head.

Nico slowly moved forward and held out a hand but hesitated. Percy’s smaller hand covered his and guided it forward. Nico gasped softly as he felt it underneath his hand its breath was short. It dies shortly afterward. 

Nico looked up at Percy to see his sea green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Nico grasped his hand holding it tightly and Percy used his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. 

Percy stood up looking around there were half a dozen of them all dead. Percy put a hand over his mouth in shock and Nico put an arm around him. 

“It didn’t eat them.” Nico saounded sick as he spoke. He looked down at Percy “You were right, it’s going to kill anything that moves.”

“I wish I wasn’t right.” Percy whispered. He pulled away from Nico’s embrace “We need to find you're sister and her friends.” 

It didn’t take them long to reach the damaged gyrosphere. Percy and Nico stared at the surroundings nico hit his knees not caring about the dirt and mud, his fingers brushing over the purple phone, the glass was smashed to hell. “No…” 

“Nico look.” Percy put a hand on Nico’s shoulder making him look up “look, they got away.” 

Nico was on his feet in a second following after the footprints with Percy right on his heels. They led to a ravine, a waterfall splashed into the pool below and nico gaped “They jumped!”

“You’ve got one brave sister.” Percy remarked. 

“HAZEL!!! HAZEL!!!” Nico yelled before percy covered his mouth. Nico licked his palm and Percy withdrew his hand quickly 

“You liicked me!”

“Don’t cover my mouth.”

“Look. You're sister is still alive, but you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that.” Percy glared and Nico sighed 

“So what do we do now?” Nico whispered panicking. 

“You go back to the control room, I’ll find them.” 

“I’m not lett ing you go out there alone!”

“You’ll last two minutes in there, with that constricting suit on!” 

“If you wanted me to undress all you had to do was ask.” Nico said pealing off his jacket and tie and throwing them down. He rolled up his sleeves. 

“Is now the time for those kinds of jokes.” Percy said blushing. Nico had really nice forearms. 

“I might die, might as well go for it.” Nico grinned. 

Percy shook his head at the man but he didn’t say anythign against it. And so Nico counted as a win. Percy tunred around and started walkign Nico trailed behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo, Hazel, and Frank walked slowly. Hazel was still shaking and kept apologising every four seconds.

“Hazel. Look at me. Its ok, its alright. None of use could have known. We’re all alive, thats what matters.” Leo wiped her tears away. 

“Guys.” Frank pointed up ahead. There was a wrecked jeep. “Stay here.” He told them but neither leo nor Hazel had any plans of letting Frank go.

They looked around any sound making them jump with fear.

Hazel pointed forward to a double set of doors overgrown with ivy and other plant life. 

‘What is this place?”

“I think its the original park building. Do you still carry around you're lighters leo?” Hazel asked. 

“Of course.” Leo fished one out. “The fire conforts me.” They lit a torch and explored until they found an old garage.Leo grinned “Its a 1992 jeep wrangler sahara.” He opened the hood. The engines old, but I think I can still make it work.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the control room Annabeth and Jason were monitoring the sightings and tracking the creatures movements as best as possible. 

“She keeps getting closer and closer to the resort.” Jason said 

“Why would she be going there?” Hades asked. 

“She senses thermal radiation.” Annabeth said suddenly hitting her fist on the desk. “Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place. The doors slid open Annabeth hoped it was Nico but instead it was a big buff musclehead looking guy with shades in place. 

Both Hades and Posiedon seemed to know him though as they both groaned. 

“Ares.” Hades greated 

“Boss man, just the guy I wanted to talk to.” Ares grinned. “I’ve been working for two years on an application for those raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature. The solution to you're crisis is standing right in front of you.”

Poseidon was the one who asnwered “Let me make something clear to you. No valociraptors are going to be set loose on this island.” 

Ares laughed “You are out of you're mind posiedon, what are you going to do about this, you’ve got all these people trapped here, they have no place to go, that thing is a killing machine and it will not stop.”

“Ares our answer is final.” Hades spke his voice like ice. 

“Ok, then what’s you're next move.” 

“Find someone who can fly that hellicopter, get that gun loaded and kill it.” Hades said finally. 

Jason nodded. “Yea sir.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo pulled the battery from the crashed car out front. A loud crack sounded and they all looked into the jungle surroudning them. 

“Do you think it’s out there?” Hazel asked softly 

Frank looked back at her “No, its not out there, its probably far away from here by now.” He assured them. “And soon we will be too.” 

“Frank’s right Hazel, and I bet you're brother’s worried sick about you.”

“I guess that’s one way to get his attention.” Hazel laughed. They walked back into the building together. Leo fixed up the engine and Looked over at Frank “Ok try it now.”

He crossed his fingers as Frank turned the key. The engine hesitated but finally came to life. Hazel let out a cheer. 

“It works, Leo you are amazing.” She kissed her mechanic and Frank did too lifting the littel Latino into his arms. Leo laughed

“Why thank you, I’m glad that I’m with you guys, you know if I had to be out here with anyone, I’m glad its you two.” 

“Me too.” Hazel smiled and Frank nodded 

“Alright let’s get the hell out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!! Pretty Please with Nicercy on top!


End file.
